simmersbrazilbcfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
TotallyChef 1 (Remake) - Episódio 8
Episódio 8 é o oitavo episódio de TotallyChef 1. Os vencedores do episódio foram Eric Villalobos e Luigi Agostini, e os eliminado foi Ramón Velasquez. Sinopse A adicionar. Episódio *NO ÚLTIMO EPISÓDIO DE TOTALLYCHEF* Edward W.: Ramón, Luigi, Eric. Vocês foram apra a segunda etapa, parabéns! Eric: Finalmente. Agora não preciso me preocupar mais com nada. Luigi: Certeza? Eric: Se dependesse de mim você não passava do primeiro episódio. 320px|center|thumb|— Quando foi que o Eric ficou tão arrogante? Carol: ta pode desligar as camera Edward W.: Vocês podem ir pros dormitórios. Luigi: Ué, e a segunda etapa? Carol: eh so drama mo to cansada ja Cher: A gente tem que agradar a audiência né. *REAÇÃO DOS PARTICIPANTES* Kaori: Ué, por que ficou preto tudo? Theo: Sei lá. Não ia ter a segunda etapa? Olivia: Vou ver o que é. *Olivia tenta abrir a porta da sala, e falha.* Olivia: GENTE??????????????? Edward J.: Ih, será que esqueceram a gente aqui? Lavender: O que você acha? Kaori: Não acredito que vou ficar trancada aqui... Olivia: Pois acredite. 320px|left|thumb|— Eu também não queria né. 320px|right|thumb|— Já falo, as cadeiras do fundo são minhas. *ENQUANTO ISSO, NO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO* Bella: Tem certeza que ninguém vai desconfiar? Carol: ja marcamos td n vou cancelar n porra Cher: Eu acho que eu tô velha demais pra ficar fazendo festinha de faculdade, não? Carol: e qm disse q isso eh festinha? *A batem na porta violentamente, e quando Agata abre começam a entrar vários homens sarados e semi-nus* Agata: GAROTA???????????? Carol: eh surubao kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk *ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS* Carol: acordem vadias Edward J.: Oi? *Edward acorda e vê Carol de braços cruzados na porta da sala escondida.* Carol: acorda o resto ai faz o favor *Edward acorda o resto, como pedido e saem da sala escondida. Na cozinha, os balcões estão com cafés da manhã pobres.* Theo: Urgh, você realmente acordou a gente no meio da noite pra comer ISSO? Carol: ent volta la e morre de fome ingrato do cão Kaori: Tá, mas por que você trancou a gente lá? Carol: n tranquei Olivia: Então com- Carol: n pergunte nada. 320px|center|thumb|— Nada suspeito. Lavender: Enfim, eu vou pro meu quarto. Carol: vai n, vai p sala de novo Olivia: Ué amada. Carol: eh so p vcs n morrer msm, nesse reality n quero ter q esconder nenhum corpo 320px|center|thumb|— Não questionarei. *Depois de comerem, todos voltaram para a sala escondida, porque já era hora dos participantes da repescagem chegarem para a segunda etapa.* Edward W.: Olá pessoal, bem-vindos a mais um episódio de de TotallyChef! Hoje vamos dar continuidade a prova de repescagem! Quem será que vai voltar? Bem, só pra dar uma lembrada, quem tá na repescagem é: LUIGI AGOSTINI, ERIC VILLALOBOS e RAMÓN VELAZQUES! Ramón: Bom dia pessoal. Já se preparam psicologicamente pra sair? Luigi: Não me preparo pro impossível. E você? Eric: Depois eu que tô arrogante. 320px|left|thumb|— Obviamente ninguém recusaria uma propina de R$1,6 milhões. Então porque eu não estaria arrogante? 320px|right|thumb|— Ele sabe que dá pra ver, né? Cher: Enfim amores, como esse episódio tá saindo no natal e absolutamente NÃO ESTÁ atrasado, cogitamos fazer uma prova com esse tema, mas como o tema natal já está extremamente sem graça... Bella: Pra você. Cher: Calada. Nós vamos fazer um tema mais livre. Agata: Vocês vão poder fazer ou um prato vegano, ou um prato com tema religioso. Se fazer os dois ganha pontos extras. *REAÇÃO DOS PARTICIPANTES* Edward J.: Queria militar na religião mas tô sem saco pra isso hoje. Olivia: Também. Mal militei esses dias, tô na seca. Lavender: Graças a Deus???? Olivia: Xiu. Edward W.: Enfim, vocês podem começar a fazer a prova... agora! 320px|left|thumb|— Já tenho essa nas mãos. 320px|right|thumb|— Hm... tô com uma ideia legal aqui. *Todos começam a fazer seus pratos normalmente, até que é a vez de Ramón cobrir o seu prato com uma cortina preta.* Eric: Invejou? Ramón: Claro. Luigi: O quê, seu prato também vai custar uma quantia meio-cara de euros? Eric: Pelo menos eu me dei o trabalho de fazer algo que não seja macarrão com queijo. 320px|center|thumb|— Eu nunca fiz macarrão com queijo na minha vida. *Por fim, acabam a prova, e é hora de analisar os pratos.* Bella: Eric, você primeiro. 320px|center|thumb|— Eric: Tabule de Quinoa. Cher: Então, qual o significado do seu prato? Eric: Que significado? Ele é vegano ué. 320px|center|thumb|— Vão me tirar da repescagem porque quinoa não é religiosa agora? Bella: Tendi... Cher: Vamos, Luigi, tô com pressa. 320px|center|thumb|— Luigi: Para este desafio, criei um Ratatouille, pois para além de ser vegan, pode ser usado para a Páscoa, um feriado religioso. Bella: Foi um rato que ajudou a fazer também? Agata: Bella, agora não. Cher: Curti o prato e cabe bem com os temas. Parabéns Luigi, sua vaga tá garantida. Carol: ramon vem Ramón: Preparados para o melhor prato desse programa? Cher:... sim? *Ramón tira a cortina preta de seu prato* Cher: UAU, O MELHOR PRATO QUE EU JÁ VI NA MINHA VIDA! Ramón:... sério? Cher: Não. Você acha que isso é brincadeira, Ramón? A gente tá passando em horário nobre. Carol: ai cher da um tempo eu achei lindo o bolo, me lembra bastante da noite passada 320px|center|thumb|— Uh... o que aconteceu noite passada? *REAÇÃO DOS PARTICIPANTES* Theo: É desse bolo que você gosta, Edward? Edward J.: Vai se foder. Theo: Levarei como um sim. Olivia: Poxa, achei que o Ramón pelo menos ia dar uma chance pros outros né. Agata: Olha, não precisa nem de discussão. Se a gente deixasse o Ramón passar então nós iriámos ser um circo aqui. 320px|center|thumb|— E não é? Cher: Então parabéns, Eric e Luigi. Vocês receberam a segunda chance. 320px|left|thumb|— Dessa vez não vou perder tão fácil! Não desistirei até levar esse prêmio pra casa. 320px|right|thumb|— Como assim não posso mais fazer comentários sarcásticos? Como assim vai saturar? ARGH, vocês são racistas. Edward W.: E então chegamos ao fim de mais um episódio! Fique ligado, já que os próximos episódios será a competição real! Até mais! *NO DORMITÓRIO FEMININO: Lavender se joga na cama e fica encarando o teto* Lavender: Finalmente uma cama, senti tantas saudades. *Lavender olha mais atentamente para o teto, e percebe algo preso em uma viga. Ela sobe na cama para pegar e... é uma camisinha usada.* 320px|center|thumb|— GENTE?????????????????????? Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios de TotallyChef 1 (Remake)